


watch me work

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Stripper!AU, stripper!nix, writer!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	watch me work

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/163244609838/winnix-stripperau-strippernix-writerdick)

 there were two things that lewis nixon had never expected to happen in his life, that did. one, that he would shift careers at twenty-one, become a stripper, love it, and make more than he would working for the family business. two, that he would end up falling in love at first sight with someone in the audience, a popular writer, and a man who loves nix for all that he is. and in typical nix fashion, he tries to fuck everything up. there were times, early on in their relationship, that nix would think dick was too good for him and would try to break it off. dick would patiently wait for nix to come to his senses, never straying or holding it over nix’s head.  and nix came back every time, giving apologies that dick would insist weren’t necessary. after an eventful halloween party at dick’s house, they’d been inseparable. dick was everything nix felt he didn’t deserve. charming, intelligent, witty, handsome, and strong. he was caring, passionate, devoted, and supportive. and he never one made nix feel like lesser of a person or like an outcast because of his profession. his trust is nix left the brunette in shock everyday. not that he would ever cheat, he’d been burned before and wouldn’t wish it on anyone, but the completely trust dick had in him made nix see something in himself that he hadn’t seen in a long time. value. he was valuable and wanted and needed and loved. and dick had been the only person, ever, in his life to make him feel that way. dick once offered to support nix in whatever he wanted to do, they both know how much dick makes, and nix hadn’t even felt angry. he knew dick meant it in the most loving and supportive way possible. dick was willingly to share all of himself and give all of himself for nix’s happiness. and after a year and a half of living together, nix finally realizes what it is he’s been searching for since he left his family and started his life over. he’s been searching for the man that he wakes up to in the morning, who he kisses goodnight. the man that has always loved nix for  _who_  he was not  _what_ he was. he’d been searching for richard winters. and now that he had, he wasn’t planning on losing him anytime soon. 

* * *

 

nix had just finished his shift, saturday crowds were always the worst. the drunkest, loudest, and grabbiest groups of the week. 

and nix was tired.

tired of the groping, the glitter he never seemed to be able to shed off his skin, tired of the bruises and aching bones. he didn’t realize that he’d been nearing thirty and had been doing this twenty-one. nearly nine year of grueling, laboring work. when he started it was exciting and he wanted money and power and freedom. then he met dick and since that first day, everything changed for him. he wasn’t doing everything for him anymore. he was doing it for dick, for the both of them. to make both of them happy. and it wasn’t that the work wasn’t making him happy, he loved it. loved the club, the guys who had become his  _real_  family, and the energy that it produced. he just wasn’t entirely happy with the long hours, and dick being in bed before nix got home and out the door or up for hours while nix slept and let his body piece itself back together. dick had managed to become his freedom and power. he made nix feel invincible, like he could do anything. and the only time he ever felt that way was on stage. and that euphoria, that freedom, was addictive. and if nix could get that from the man he loved, all the time, why wouldn’t he seize it? he wanted to give dick his life, his heart, everything that made him whole and happy and he trusted dick not to destroy it. to care for it, nurture it, and love it in the exact way that nix did for him. 

he’d already change his life once. and that was much harder than how he planned to change it now. 

and nix, well, he’s always been a bit of a wild card. and he knows most people propose and  _then_  plan a wedding, but he just wants to call dick his husband, as quickly as possible. he’s been putting everything together for six months. he’s ready and knows that this is want he absolutely wants. he want to be married, and adopt so many dogs that they have to have their own room. he want arguments about the dishes, and makeup sex against the counter. he wants morning breath and midday naps. he was everything richard winters is willingly to give him. 

so six months of planning and nix is pacing the floor of their house.  _their_  house. 

god, he really hoped this was the right decision. not marrying dick, he knew that was right, but how he was going about doing it.

speirs walked in and he looked at the man helplessly.

speirs didn’t even bat an eye, “you’ll be fine nix. if anyone is getting married out of all of us, it you old dads.”

nix laughed, tension breaking, “okay mama speirs.”

speirs glared at him and nix stared back, “that doesn’t work on me, ron. i know what nicknames you have for lip.”

speirs stormed out of the room, “i hope you passed out from nerves!”

nix laughed because he knew ron was elated at what was happening.

his phone buzzed and when he looked at it, his heart stopped.

_dick: i’m almost there, why are we meeting in a development?_

_nix: idk ron said something about a house party._

_dick: omg did he buy a house?!_

_nix: he might be that reckless._

_dick: no wonder you two are best friends._

nix took a deep breath and ran out to the backyard to take his place. 

_dick: pulling in._

“he’s here, everyone calm down!” nix shouted, mostly at himself.

a resounding laugh came from the men that filled the very large backyard that was currently covered in white fabric, tons of different flowers, and so many twinkling lights that they looked like stars.

luz hit play on the music.

“nix?” he heard dick yelling, the sound echoing in the empty house.

nix’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

“guys?” the voice was close and nix was sure he was having a heart attack.

then he saw him. standing on the deck, stark white shirt against his dark black slacks. nix had never wanted him more.

and despite all the men in the yard, dick still only had eye for nix.

“lewis? what is all this? why is it playing  _that_  song?”

as the realisation of what was happening dawn on dick’s face, nix calmed. 

dick sauntered over to him, smug satisfaction playing across his face.

he reached nix, whose breath was calm and heartbeat steady.

he pulled the man to him and whispered in his ear, “yes.”

nix blushed and pulled dick into a hot, hard kiss. 

there were claps and yelling.

nix pulled away in a rush, “dick i’m asking you to marry me.  _right now_.”

dick’s eyes widened.

“oh.”

nix’s heart stopped, that didn’t sound like a good oh.

“okay. let’s do it.” 

and the smile that dick directed towards nix would forever be etched into nix’s memory.

after the ceremony, and everyone was good and drunk, dancing and grinding together, nix found dick wandering around the house.

he leaned against the arch leading to the living room, “what do you think?”

dick laughed, “why did you want to get married in an empty house?” his  _husband_  started making his way over to him.

nix balked, dick was so smart sometimes, but he could be so oblivious.

“i didn’t want to get married in an empty house, i wanted to get married in  _our_  house.”

dick tripped on the stair separating the living room and the foyer, crashing into nix and toppling them onto the ground. 

nix groaned, “i want to christen every inch of the house properly, but i don’t think we should start with our family right outside.”

dick laughed and kissed nix soft and slow.

“i love you nix.”

“i love you too, dick.”

when the night died down, babe, drunk and giggling ask a question that clearly everyone wanted to know.

“so who is taking whose last name?”

dick and nix looked at one another, they hadn’t really talked about it before, but neither really wanted to have take the other or have one of them give up theirs. 

dick answered for them, “we probably will just keep them the same, we’re married, that’s all that matters to us.”

lieb chimed in from where he was reclining between web’s legs.

“thank god because if we had to ever say ‘our friend, richard nixon,’ i think we’d die.”

everyone burst into laughter and shared in the celebration of their friend’s, their family’s love. 

* * *

 


End file.
